Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an instant detection system of a vehicle and more particularly, to an instant detection system for detecting wheel assemblies and a brake system of the vehicle.
Description of Related Art
Currently, a wheel state and a brake system of a vehicle rely on periodic maintenance and checks for monitoring or are determined using sensors existing on the vehicle. Namely, the wheel state or the brake system of the vehicle at present is directly detected by field staffs. However, the detection by the field staffs visually or by means of listening usually leads to an issue of consistency in detection and determination standards. Specially, as for the state monitoring of the brake system, the detection is commonly performed visually by checking the thickness of each brake lining pad or the flatness of each disc (brake drum) during the periodic maintenance of the vehicle, and a state of the brake system is indicated by using a brake lining pad thickness sensor and a hydraulic oil level sensor.
However, the brake system and the wheels tend to be transformed due to affection by ambient temperatures. Currently, there is no predicting and detection system available for monitoring issues, such as deformation of the discs (drums), abnormally overheat (e.g., the hydraulic oil is boiled) and abnormally worn discs. As a result, vehicles often encounter unpredictable accident events. Therefore, how to instantly detect and predict breakdown situations that may occur to the brake system or the wheels and cause danger in advance while the vehicle is travelling has become an important subject.